The Devil in the Dark
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Japan. Hyoto Everybody walks back into camp and Karly is pissed. Karly says that Sahana, Zack and Raini are idiots and Mikayla says that it’s Karly’s fault Xeno left. Alan tells Mikayla they were just doing what was best for their game and Mikayla asks how that worked out for them and Karly storms off. Alan goes to comfort Karly and Karly says she isn’t ready for their games to be over and Alan says they still have a fighting chance. Mikayla and Bessi Bell are chatting and Mikayla says they have to be very careful for the next couple of votes and Bessi agrees. Bessi asks Mikayla about more moves in Survivor since Mikayla has been coaching her and Mikayla tells her about Cirie’s 3-2-1 vote in Survivor: Panama and Bessi gets an idea. The two think it would be best to go for the other duo this round since they won’t want to work with them. Sahana, Zack and Raini are celebrating their successful blindside and Sahana says she’s glad Mikayla wasted her idol. Zack says he’s surprised it went so smoothly but now they need to be extra careful because of their position in the game. Raini says they need to stick together because they’re the biggest threats and Sahana says they’re the only three who deserve to get to the end. Challenge Mikayla wins immunity. Hyoto Everyone gets back to camp and congratulates Mikayla. In a confessional Mikayla says she thinks she might’ve needed this immunity so she’s very happy to have pulled through. Mikayla and Bessi celebrate but Mikayla says Bessi might be getting votes now. Bessi says she knows so they need the trio on their side. Alan and Karly are sitting in the boat near camp and Karly says that they need to talk to Zack, Raini and Sahana. Alan says he’s probably the one getting votes and Karly says she will since she had that huge fit after tribal. The two get up and walk over to the trio. Sahana, Raini and Zack are in the shelter when Alan and Karly walk up to them. Alan says that they’re gonna be voting for Bessi and he hopes they’ll do the same. Sahana asks why they would do that and Karly says everybody loves Bessi so she has an easy ride to the final 3. Zack asks if that’s a reason to keep her since she’s a goat and Alan says she’s gonna take the spot of someone deserving, especially since they’re an alliance of three. Mikayla and Bessi Bell walk up and Alan asks if they can have a few more minutes alone to talk to Sahana, Zack and Raini and Mikayla says no. Karly is confused then Mikayla telsl the trio that they need to vote out Alan. Alan is shocked and tries to interrupt but Mikayla jumps in again and says that Alan is a huge social and physical threat whereas Bessi has never even watched Survivor. Alan says taking out Bessi will hinder Mikayla’s ghame who is a big threat and Mikayla says that Alan and Karly would flip on them next round as revenge for Xenomania while Mikayla and Bessi owe them for saving Mikayla. Sahana says she’s bored of them now and walks away while Zack and Raini sit there awkwardly. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. We’ll now bring in the members of the jury. Carl, Reggie and Xenomania, voted out at the last tribal council. Karly smiles at Xeno and she smiles back. Jeff asks Mikayla how it feels to have immunity after using an idol and Mikayla says it feels great because she would probably be getting votes if she didn’t win. Jeff asks who the targets are now and Sahana says it’s between Alan and Bessi Bell. Jeff asks if everyone knows this and Zack says that both duos came up to him, Sahana and Raini at the same time and pleaded their cases and argued right in front of them and Carl chuckles on the jury. Jeff asks if everyone knows who they’re voting. Alan, Karly, Bessi and Mikayla all say yes. The trio look at each other and say yes. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Alan. Alan. Alan and Karly hold hands. Bessi Bell. Bessi Bell. Bessi Bell nods and Mikayla looks worried. Alan. Karly sighs and Alan smiles at her. 9th Person voted out of Survivor: Japan and the fourth member of the jury… Alan. (5-2). Alan nods and hugs Karly who looks defeated. Alan wishes her good luck and he says no hard feelings to everyone else. He brings his torch up to Jeff and gets it snuffed. He smiles one last time to Karly and leaves.. Vote Bessi Bell voted for Alan: “Sorry Al, it’s you or me tonight so I obviously won’t falter.” Mikayla voted for Alan: “I need to save my girl Bessi, sorry dude. Maybe in another world we could’ve worked together.” Raini voted for Alan: “I think individually you’re a much bigger threat than Bessi is. Sorry dude..” Sahana voted for Alan: “Bessi is such a non entity at this point, this decision was not difficult.” Zack voted for Alan: “Sorry but you are the biggest threat to me at this point, even more threatening than Mikayla. Everyone knows Mikaylas game, but I fear the devil in the dark and that’s you.” Alan voted for Bessi Bell: “I don’t really have a choice on who to vote tonight, but this isn’t personal.” Karly voted for Bessi Bell: “I can’t lose another ally. I just can’t, two times in a row will be devastating. Just go home.” Final Words “Well I tried my best this game but I just didn’t have the numbers. I wish I was able to have more power in the game instead of scrambling the last two rounds, but it’s just how the game worked out. I’m obviously rooting for Karly to win, but anyone other than Sahana could get my vote.” ‘’Alan, 7th Place’’